A Pirates Life for Me
by iWrite67
Summary: Shelley Reno is your average Pirate obssessed teen. But when she is hit by a car in this world, she is transported to the Pirates world! She joined the Black Pearl and becomes a member of the most notorious pirate crew that sail the seven seas. selfinsert
1. Ye Olde Prologue

**Hola! This is my first ever Pirates fic, so excuse me if my info is sort of wrong. I have changed the story around a little, and made most of it completely up! It is a self-insert so...**

**Readers...Ye Be Warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates...no matter how much I wish I did own it and Jack Sparrow's sexiness...**

* * *

"Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirate's life for me. Something somethine something...and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho!"sang a fourteen year old girl on her way back from school.

Shelley Reno was pirate obssessed. She loved everything about them, especially one...

Captain Jack Sparrow.

She pushed her dark brown hair that was short and spiky in the back, but chin length in the front behind her ears. She pushed her red rimmed glasses up higher on her nose to cover her dark brown eyes.

Shelley had just moved to Wichita, Kansas from McMinnville, Tennessee. The two places were hardly similar. It was always hot and dry here, and Shelley was always worried about tornados, as they were smack dab in the middle of tornado valley.

"Yo! Reno! You gonna pilfer my bike from me,"Shelley turned evily to look at the newcomer. His sandy blonde hair fell into his dark green eyes. He was riding on a simple bicycle, keeping pace with the fourteen year old.

"Leave me along Johnson,"Jack Johnson was determined to make her Wichita life miserable.

"Aww, did I hurt the wittle pirate girl's feewings?"Johnson taunted. Shelley tightened her grip on her binder and history book in front of her. Her Pirates of the Caribbean bag hung close to her side and around her neck, protecting it from theives. It was her life.

"Go away,"Shelley said, trying her best to ignore Johnson. She felt her black choker tighten around her neck as she took in a gulp of air. Johnson started to ride his bike in a circle around her.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho!"soon his friends, Will McEldridge and Lizzie Heart came up and joined him, riding in circles around the poor girl. Shelley kept trying to get out of their circle. All three of them were chanting 'Yo ho'. Lizzie came up and knocked her books out of her hands. Shelley reached down to pick them up, getting her three armbands caught in a small growing tree. She jerked her hand and they came loose.

"Car!"Will shouted. Him, Lizzie, and Jack all rode out of the way while Shelley tried to quickly pick up her belongings. Lizzie screamed as the car barrelled right into Shelley.

The girl blacked out.

* * *

**What happened to her...me...Shelley?! Did you catch the names? 'Jack' Johnson, 'Will' McEldridge, 'Lizzie' Heart? Well...you probably won't be seeing their names again so yeah...**

**I'll have the next chappie up soon! Review please and I shall give you a cuppycake!**

**-Nightmare**


	2. Ye Olde Chapter 1

**The first chapter is now up! Well...unless you count the prologue as the first chapter...but this is the actual first chapter! So myeh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I only own myself, Lina, and the fact that Koehler is Ana's brother**

* * *

"Oi! The lass is awaking!"Shelley groaned and opened her eyes. She struggled to sit up on her elbows.

"What hit me?"she asked drowsily. Her sight was foggy, her glasses weren't on. She reached tentatively in front of her to see if they were there. She touched a piece of cloth.

"Hey! Give her the spectacles! I don't think the lass can see."Shelley felt her glasses being pushed into her hand gently. She rose them to her face and put them on. Once everything was clear again, she almost screamed.

Surrounding her was a whole crew of pirates!

"W-Where am I?"she asked warily. One of the pirates near the back chuckled.

"Ye be on the Black Pearl missy,"Shelley looked to see a middle aged man with a scraggly beard. Barbossa!

...Wait...

BARBOSSA!

Shelley had somehow been transported to the Pirates of the Caribbean realm! But, Barbossa wans't wearing the feather hat, instead his head was topped by a bandanna. So he wasn't the captain...

"Cap'n Teague sir, the lass is awake,"said another voice. Shelley quickly tried to locate it. She almost gasped. It was Bootstrap Bill Turner! Will Turner's father! That must mean he's not dead, and in Davy Jones's crew!

"Aye, I can see that for meself Bootstrap,"a very tanned middle aged man kneeled down next to Shelley. His black hair was threaded into beads and dreadlocks. He was wearing a feather captain hat.

"I be Captain Teague Sparrow of the Black Pearl. And this be me crew. Who be you lass?"Shelley gulped.

"Shelley Reno,"she said sheepishly. A few months of bullying back at home could do that to a person. Before she had moved to Wichita, she was happy all the time, but soon after, she had started to become quieter. Shelley barely even talked to her parents anymore!

"Well, Miss Reno. Me crew and I found ye adrift at sea. Do ye have any idea how you got there?"Shelley shook her head. So that's why her clothes suddenly felt soggy...

"Anamarie! Lina! Take Miss Reno here to you're quarters to dry off and change into some different clothes. Her dress looks torn up,"Teague commanded. Dress?! When she went to school earlier this morning, she didn't remember wearing a dress. She looked down at this said 'dress' to see a moderate one. Not a really expensive one like Elizabeth Swann wears, but not one like peasant's wear.

"Come on,"a tough looking black girl said. Her hair was in cornrows and she had a scabbard at her side. "Lina and I will get you fixed up,"Shelley took the hand that Anamaire offered her and walked off with the girl that looked her own age and a twenty-ish looking woman with fiery red hair and electric blue eyes.

Lina opened a door to a room with two hammocks. Shelley assumed it was her's and Anamarie's.

"Okay, I'm Lina and this is Anamarie. I believe she's your age."

"Just turned twelve a week ago!"Anamarie said proudly. Shelley smiled.

"I'm fourteen, as of three months ago,"Lina laughed at Anamarie's down trodden face. But soon, the black girl chirped back up.

"You can wear some of Lina's clothes then, as they would probably fit you better,"Lina nodded and dug in a trunk that was under the hammock on the left. Shelley watched as she pulled out a long sleeved white blouse, a dark brown vest, and tan breeches.

"Here, go ahead and change into these in there,"Lina pointed to a room near her bunk. "That's the toilet, as Cap'n Teague doesn't want us ladies to be corrupted by the men." Anamarie and Shelley giggled as they looked at each other at Lina's wording. The older woman knocked them gently in the head and pointed again at the room. Shelley quickly walked into it and washed her self carefully.

Lina and Anamarie gasped and squealed when Shelley walked out of the toilet dressed in the clothes Lina had given her. The blouse fit perfectly and the breeches came close to the ground, low enough for Shelley's liking, but not too low as she would trip over them in the boots that Lina handed to her. The brunette put them on and stood up. Anamarie clapped.

"You look just like a pirate now!"Shelley smiled at the younger girl. Lina motioned to a chair in front of a mirror.

"Now that you're dressed. We must work on your hair. We won't cut it shorter, as it is already short enough! What did you do? Shear it off?"Shelley grinned.

"I just like it shorter better than longer, it's easier to handle,"she said quietly. Lina nodded. She ran a brush through Shelley's hair and put an orange bandanna over it, tying it like a do-rag. Anamarie put a strand of beads into her bangs that hung in front of the bandanna.

"Aye, ye be looking just like a pirate now!"said a voice. All three ladies turned to see Captain Teague grinning. He was leaning against the wall. Lina and Anamarie pushed Shelley forward and the girl shyly stepped up to him. Cap'n Teague chuckled.

"No need to be shy, luv,"he said. "Just wanted to tell you, we'll be making dock in Port Royal soon, is that where you're from?" Shelley thought a moment.

"I actually can't really remember,"she lied skillfully. She knew where she was from, two hundred years into the future! Captain Teague nodded.

"Then I guess ye be part of the crew then, eh?"Shelley smiled.

"Aye,"Anamarie jumped at her and clung to her neck.

"Yay! Shelley's part of the crew!"Lina and Teague laughed at the two girls.

"Now, Anamarie,"the younger girl turned to the Captain. "I expect you to show Miss Shelley here around the ship. Introduce her to people, alright?"Anamarie saluted and then grabbed Shelley's hand.

"Let's go! There's a lot of the ship I have to cover!"Shelley laughed and followed the black girl.

"Bootstrap! Hector! Koehler! Twigg!"four men turned to look at the hyper young girl. Bootstrap was Will Turner's father. Will was probably already in Port Royal under Mr. Brown as a blacksmith apprentice. Hector was Barbossa. Koehler was a black man with thick black dreads and tattoos on his face. Twigg was a scrawny Blondie man.

"Why 'ello there Ana,"Hector started. "That be her?"Anamarie nodded.

"This is Shelley, Cap'n Teague says that she's now apart of the crew!"Bootstrap put a hand on Shelley's shoulder.

"That be great! You'll fit right in,"Shelley grinned at Bootstrap. It's a shame that he was going to be killed the way he was.

"Watch out!"cried a voice.

"Duck!"Twigg called.

"Where?!"Shelley asked, looking around. She turned to face a direction when a dagger soared just past her head, cutting off a small strand of hair. The brunette 'aped' loudly before falling backward.

"When someone says 'duck' Miss Reno, we all go to the ground. Not look around for an actual duck,"Koehler explained rudely. Shelley looked at the ground and blushed. Anamarie put an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you Kay, Shelley? Don't let brother hurt your feelings. He's just in a bad mood today,"Koehler gently knocked Anamarie over her head. Anamarie smiled cheekily up at him.

"Who threw that dagger though?"Shelley asked. Hector sat up.

"Who else? Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Yes, I do actually know that Anamarie is actually Anamaria...but I like mine better...I also have the next few chapters writen...but I kind of want a review. So if you please...click on the periwinkle 'Go' button and leave a review!**

**-Lurves  
Nightmare**


	3. Ye Olde Chapter 2

**Hidey! You are now about to read the second chapter!! W00TNESS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, but boy do I wish I did...**

**R&R please!**

**Chapter 2:**_

* * *

_

'Jack Sparrow? Wait?! I was almost decapitated_ by Jack Sparrow?!'_Shelley turned angrily to the handsome boy sliding down the ship's handrail. His dark brown, dreadlock-y hair went just below his chin. A few beads were threaded into it. His dark brown eyes were outlined in kohl and he walked without the crazy strut. Maybe he got that after he was marooned on the island... 

"Ahoy! Give me back me dagger!"Jack called. Shelley then remembered that he almost decapitated her. She glared at him.

"Jack, ye need to be apologizing to the lass 'ere,"Barbossa instructed, pointing at Shelley. "Ye be almost decapitating her, after all." Jack turned to look at her and she tried to look angry, but how could she? Jack looked like a god on legs.

"Oh, 'ello there! Ye be the new shipmate right?"Shelley rolled her eyes. Time to do what she does best.

Being a smartass.

"No! I'm just standing here, talking to pirates, with my hair all beaded and wearing breeches and I'm not part of the crew,"Anamarie tried to stifle her giggles while Jack just stared at Shelley.

"So...then what are ye doing on the _Pearl_ if ye not be part of the crew?"he asked. Anamarie couldn't take it. She burst out laughing. Bootstrap and Barbossa followed suit. Koehler was chuckling and Twigg had gone to the helm. Shelley chuckled herself.

"That's be sarcasm, Jack,"Lina said laughingly as she came up. She pried the boy's dagger out of the mast and handed it back to him. "Now, aren't ye supposed to be apologizing to the lass?" Jack looked at Shelley again.

"I'm sorry ye didn't duck when it was shouted. Ye really should listen, don't want to get decapitated do ye?"Shelley's left eye twitched, it had a habit of doing that when she was angry. Barbossa clearly saw the eye-twitch and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

"Now Jack, it isn't 'er fault that she didn't duck. She thought it be the actual duck that was here. Don't blame her,"Jack nodded and walked off. Anamarie put her elbow on Shelley's shoulder...

Which was very hard as she was four foot nine.

"Jack's a jerk,"she said. "He's fifteen, a year older than you. He thinks 'e _own_ the _Pearl _just because Cap'n Teague be his fa'ther."

"The Captain is his father?"Shelley said, feigning not knowing. Anamarie nodded.

"Aye,"Koehler said. "Cap'n brought him aboard the ship when 'e was just a boy, nine years. I brung Ana 'ere when she was ten, as our fa'ther had died."Shelley nodded, as her own father had died as well.

"Come on Shelley!"Anamarie said, grabbing the older girl's hand. "Let's go to the helm."Shelley nodded and followed the black girl up the stairs, afraid to hold onto the handrail. She was not going to get Jack-Butt-Germs...

Even if Jack's butt was really sexy...

Anamarie led her to the railing of the ship. The twelve year old leaned against it and Shelley followed suit.

The water was crystal clear, the sun was also starting to set. A melancholy light covered everything. Anamarie, who normally looked so tough, looked like a...hygienic angel... Gulls were cawing in the sky and the ship was making good speed.

"Isn't it beautiful?"Anamarie asked. Shelley nodded.

"Gorgeous,"she said. The two continued to stare at the sunset and it's effect of the water until night.

"Well, we need be getting back to our quarters. I'm sure Cap'n would've had someone set up a hammock for ye."Shelley nodded, too tired to talk. The two walked back to the female quarters and fell onto their hammocks. Lina was already asleep in her own.

"G'night Ana,"Shelley said.

"'Night Shelley."

* * *

**So yeah, there's chapter two! I would like to thank And-You-Thought-I-Cared for the only review, and this chapter is dedicated to her! So yay! I'll be in Illinois on Thursday and probably won't update, but with the way things are going now, I might have a chapter or two up every day. That is...if you review...I already have this story completed, I'm just waiting for reviews for people who actually like my story. I am in progress of writing the sequal, so anticipate that!**

**R&R please for a faster update!!  
-Lurves  
Nightmare G.**


	4. Ye Olde Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do now own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own myself and Lina.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

It has been a month since Shelley was taken from her...time...period...thing...and she was fitting in on the _Pearl_. The fourteen year old learned how to navigate, manage the sails, tie complex knots, and she even got to steer the ship once. There was only one thing she hasn't done yet.

Learn how to fight.

Shelley has yet to fight with a sword, so if another pirate ship was to come about...

She would be perpetually screwed...

Anamarie had told her that she would teach her, but they haven't had the time as of yet. One or the other was always busy with something on the ship. It was as if the fates didn't want her to learn how to fight. It's like the fates wanted her dead.

"That's not a very happy idea,"Shelley muttered as she pulled a knot as tight as she could.

Other than learning how to fight, Shelley had fit right in. All of the crew accepted her, and Anamarie and Lina had become two of her closest friends. All but one anyway...

Jack Sparrow.

Some of the crew thought that the two teenagers were at a perpetual war. Others thought that they were lovesick and proving it through their ill intentions. Shelley thought that the crew was mad.

"Shelley! Shelley!"the tall brunette turned to Anamarie who had come running down to the hull where Shelley had been tying up their supplies. "Guess what!!"Shelley chuckled at the hyper twelve year old.

"What is it Ana?"Shelley asked. Anamarie grinned.

"We're docking at Tortuga!"Shelley grinned. She had heard all about Tortuga from the rest of the crew, and she sort of remembered it from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. That was also a downshot...

She _sort of_ remember.

Ever since she had come on this ship, she had started to forget everything about her time. She couldn't remember the name of her school, her phone number, or even her cat's name!

"Shelley! Ana! The captain wants to see you!"Koehler called. Anamarie had told her that the man had started to believe that Shelley was another younger sister, as he always made sure everything was perfect with her.

Like she was a porcelein doll.

Ana looked at Shelley, and Shelley looked at Ana. Both shrugged and climbed up the stairs to the deck. The whole crew was up there, even the captain! Cap'n Teague smiled when he saw the two girls.

"Now, we be making port in Tortuga in just a short while. Ana, I want ye to go into town with Lina and get more stuff for ye cabin, as Shelley is now here. And Shelley, I want ye to stay aboard the ship and practice your swordmanship." Anamarie and Shelley nodded.

The ship made a slight thud as it knocked against the dock. Shelley stood off to the side and watched as the whole crew decended down the wooden plank like thing. Jack started to strut down as well, but Teague pulled him back.

"Where do ye think ye're going Jack?"Teague asked his son. Jack looked at him then at Tortuga.

"I am heading into Tortuga, Captain!"he said. Teague shook his head.

"No ye not. Ye are staying here and helping Miss Reno with her fighting skills,"Teague said. Jack then turned to look at Shelley with the utmost look of loathing in his stare. Shelley tried not to wince. Jack then turned to the captain.

"Aye, cap'n. I'll be staying on board and helping Miss Reno with her fighting,"Teague nodded and then let go of the boy. He started to walk down the gangplank. Once the Captain was a safe(and probably earshot) distance away, Jack rounded on Shelley.

"Why must I stay with you?! You can learn how to fight by yourself! Why not Anamarie that stays here, but _me_?!"Jack looked torn. Shelley had heard him talk lovingly about Tortuga over the past month. Shelley shrugged and looked away from him, trying to get away from his desperate stare.

"I don't know, Jack,"she said. "But you really don't want to be here, do you?"Jack shook his head angrily.

"I want to be in Tortuga with the rest of the crew! I want to go to the Faithful Bride and drink rum till I collapse, I want a salty wench!"Shelley chuckled.

"Are you even _old_ enough for a 'salty wench'?"Jack glared at her.

"What business is it to you?! You're just a helpless girl who doesn't belong on a ship! Why don't you just go back to where you came from?!"Jack started to regret his choice wording right after he said it. Shelley had turned away, looking at the helm. Tears were dripping slowly down her face.

"Shelley, I didn't mean-!"

"Shut up Jack! Just _shut up_! Don't you think I want to leave?! That I want to see my parents and my friends?! The reason why I'm still here is because _I. Can't_!"Jack reached out a hand to her but when she glared at it he dropped it back to his side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-!"

"No you didn't! "Shelley yelled. "You just assumed that I could go home whenever I got tired of this life! But I can't! I can't even _remember_ where my home is!"Jack watched as Shelley went up to the bow and leaned against the rail, looking out into the ocean.

The fifteen year old could've sworn that Singapore heard Shelley's screaming, but he stayed where he was, looking out onto the peir. A few dockhands were looking up at him, wondering what he did to anger Shelley something fierce. He glared at them and they quickly went back to their own work.

Jack sighed before going up the stairs to apologize.

- - - - - -

_'Why can't I remember?!'_ was the thought strand that was running through Shelley's head.

She forgot her parents' names, where she lived, all her friends. The only thing that comes up when she thinks about them is how to tie a knot, or which star is which.

She had forgotten everything.

Shelley clung to the rail as if her life depended on it. She had forgotten the past thirteen years of her life! She stared out at the ocean as hot, salty tears trailed down her face. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shelley turned and sighed.

"Just go away, Sparrow,"she said. Jack winced at her harsh tone.

"Look luv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have been that mean. You have forgotten your old life, and I'm making your new one terrible!"Jack said. Shelley looked up at him.

"I forgive you,"Jack smiled at her.

"Alright, now, as pirates do, we must shake our hands,"Shelley raised an eyebrow at him and held out her hand. She almost gasped when she felt wood in her palm, and not the flesh of another person. She looked down at the sword that was placed in her hand, then back up at Jack. The pirate boy smirked.

"Time to start your lessons!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finished! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, it's just Christmas got in the way so think of it as a late Christmas present, ay? By the way, how were all your Christmases(If they're are any readers out here). Mine was excellent. And if you don't celebrate Christmas than how was your Kwanza and/or Hanukkah? And forgive my spelling, I can't spell worth beans.**

**Merry/Happy ChrismaHanaKwanzakah!  
-Nightmare**


	5. Ye Olde Chapter 4

**' Ello! Hope everyone had a good Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! Another chapter coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. If I wish I did, Jack would be MINE!**

* * *

"Run at me."

"What?"

"You heard me,"Jack said, holding a cutlass."Run. At. Me. I want to see your strength, we'll work on technique later."Shelley smiled and nodded. She ran at the brunette boy and he moved out of the way. Shelley quickly swung her(edge protected)sword around and caught his shoulder. Jack chuckled.

"Very good, for a beginner. But you've still got a long way to go,"Shelley nodded and their lessons continued.

- - - - - - -

It had been a week since Shelley had started her lessons with Jack. He said that she was getting better everyday, the rest of the crew confirmed it. She could now hold her own in a battle against Jack, and she can even beat Twigg, Ragetti, Pintel, and Anamarie.

When she was finished with her lesson for the day, Shelley went to the females' quarters to freshen up. A knock sounded at the door and she opened it to find Bootstrap.

"Miss, the Captain be wanting ye,"Shelley nodded confusedly and followed the sailor up the steps to the helm. The whole crew was gathered on the deck while Jack and Captain Teague were grinning broadly, Teague had something behind his back. Shelley leaned to the side to try and get a glimpse of it, but Jack stood in the way.

"Miss Shelley,"Teague said. "You have trained hard this week to learn how to fight. I have recently spoken with Mr. Sparrow,"Jack's grin widened. "And he says that you have learned all that you can from him."Shelley stared at Jack in shock and he nodded. Shelley then looked back at the captain.

"As captain of the _Black Pearl_, I give you, Shelley Reno, your first cutlass,"Teague took the thing from behind his back and handed it to her. She tried not to squeal as she took it.

The scabbard was a simple dark green with her name inscribed in dark orange near the top. The cutlass looked like everyone elses swords. Shelley bowed to the captain.

"Thank you captain,"she said. Teague just smiled and Anamarie ran up onto the helm.

"Yay!"the small black girl hugged her and the crew cheered.

"Umm...Captain?"Barbossa said. "We 'ave company." All of the crew turned toward the horizon to see a ship, flying a scarlet Jolly Roger, making it's speedy way toward them. Captain Teague glared at the ship.

"All to ye stations! Pintel, Ragetti, Twigg, get ready to fire the cannons. Koehler, Bootstrap, Lina, Jack, hoist the sails. Everyone, get ready to fight incase they board." The crew rushed to their positions. Shelley glanced at Anamarie, who looked frightened.

"This is my first battle,"the twelve year old said sheepishly. Shelley grinned.

"Then it's both of our firsts,"she said. "I thought I wouldn't have to use this cutlass so soon after getting it." Anamarie chuckled and the ship came up.

It's called the _Cutlass_. A man with bright red hair stood at the stern, ready to fight. Shelley heard Lina gasp.

"It's Left-Foot Louis!"The crew got in an uproar and Shelley figured out something...

Louis might not be a nice pirate...

- - - - - -

The battle had been gruesome. Shelley and Anamarie had to fight back to back to keep the _Cutless_'s crew away from them. Two of their own had died. Wendall, a tall man who was the ship cook, and Larry, a geezer who was missing both arms and part of an eye. Louis' crew escaped worse though., Louis had died from a sword wound from Captain Teague and his crew had fled.

"Wendall and Larry were good men. Good pirates,"Jack said, standing next to Shelley. The three youngest of the crew watched as Ragetti and Pintel threw the bodies of their shipmates overboard. Both were wrapped in blankets, to keep their spirits warm.

Louis was given a less than great burial...as in Koehler and Twigg throwing him off.

"Shelley, head on up to the crow's nest,"Teague commanded. "Keep a watch out to see if they come back." Shelley nodded and climbed up the ropes, trying not to look down.

One she reached the utmost top, she took the spyglass that was laying there and put it to her eye to see if anything was coming. She caught sight of sails coming their way, but it wasn't the _Cutlass_'s...

"A ships coming! But it's not the _Cutlass_!"she called down.

"What does the Jolly Roger look like?!"Teague yelled up at her.

"It's got spectacles!"she hollered back.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. What could be the spectacled ship? Is it another pirate attack? Or something else? Who all recognizes the name Larry? If so, you've watched PotC: At World's End.**

**'You know, for being pirates, we're an awful unimaginative lot.'  
'Aye.'  
'I once sailed with a man who had lost both arms and part of his eye. You know what we called him?'  
Gibbs shakes his head.  
'Larry.'**

**Ha! I loved that scene. Well, review if you please and make Shelley a very happy pirate.**

**Lurves  
-Nightmare**


	6. Ye Olde Chapter 5

The spectacle clad Jolly Roger came up and a gangplank was linked between the two ships. Shelley briefly wondered why no one was attacking, until a man with a very feathery and poofy hat walked onto the plank, followed by two old men.

The man had caked on make-up, and he looked Frenchy, as if he was from France once upon a time. He came to a stop in front of Teague.

"Captain Teague Sparrow, how lovely to see you again,"Shelley looked at Teague for what he would do next. Her captain bowed before Frenchy.

"Captain Pierre Von Spenwyk, it is lovely to see you. Haven't laid eyes upon you since the last time the Brethren Court was summoned,"Pierre nodded and twirled up his handle-bar mustache.

"I have come to offer you the position of Keeper of the Pirata Codex of the Brethren Court,"Pierre said. The whole crew stopped breathing. Teague just stared at the French man.

"Why me?"Teague asked. Von Spenwyk grinned.

"It is the duty of the Keeper of the Pirata Codex to pass on his duty to the next person in line when he is ready for retirement. I am a man of sixty years, _monsuir_, and I am ready to head home to my estate in Paris. According to the Code, after the Pirate Lord of France is the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean."Teague just stared at Von Spenwyk.

"I accept,"Teague said. Von Spenwyk clapped like a giddy school girl.

"Excellent! Morgan! Bartholomew! Bring the book here,"the two old men shuffled their way across the deck with a book that was probably bigger than Anamarie. They opened the book to the first page. Shelley could barely see writing on it.

"Sign your name, Mr. Sparrow,"Von Spenwyk said. Teague nodded and took the quill that Morgan handed to him. He quickly signed his name with a flourish and Frenchy clapped again.

"Now, decide from your crew who shall be the next Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. It must be an heir, so your child would be best,"Teague nodded and gestured for Jack to come up there. Shelley felt Jack's hand brush against her's as he made his way to his father.

"My son, Jack Sparrow, will be the next Caribbean Pirate Lord. Along with the Captain of the _Black Pearl_." Shelley glanced at Barbossa. A flash of fury passed in front of his eyes. Barbossa was the first mate, and should have been made Captain, but Teague chose Jack instead. Shelley and Anamarie watched as Jack walked up to his father and was handed one of the nine pieces of eight that his father had. Jack quickly threaded it into his hair so that it hung on the red bandana.

"Aye, now Mr. Sparrow. Get some personal belongings and meet me on my ship in an hour. We will then head to Shipwreck Cove so you can get aquainted with your new home."Teague nodded and went into his cabin. The crew started to talk about it. Shelley and Ana headed up to Jack.

"Congradulations Captain Jack,"Shelley said. Jack shakily smiled at her.

"Thanks Shelley, I just hope Barbossa isn't angry,"all three glanced at the first mate. The apple loving pirate was talking to Koehler, Twigg, Pintel, and Ragetti in quiet voices.

"I think they're planning something,"Bootstrap said, coming up. Jack nodded frightfully.

"Watch your back Captain,"Anamarie said in a warning tone. Jack nodded and saluted as his father came out of the Captain's quarters. He swept the tricorn hat off his head and put it on his son's.

"Be a good captain, Jacky,"Teague said. He then boarded Pierre Von Spenwyk's ship as the whole _Black Pearl_ saluted him. He stared after them as the ship made it's way out on the horizon. After it was gone, late afternoon had arrived.

"Orders Captain Jack?"Lina said. Jack shook his head harshly, as if shaking something out of his mind.

"Aye! Hector, I want ye to be my first mate,"Barbossa nodded.

"Thank ye Jack. Most grateful, like ye fa'ther,"Jack nodded.

"Koehler, take the helm! Ragetti, in the crow's nest! Everyone else, tidy up the ship!"the whole crew got to work as Jack walked into his fathers, now his, cabin. Shelley, Anamarie and Bootstrap followed him with their gaze.

"Jack's got some rough waters ahead,"Bootstrap commented. Anamarie nodded.

"You don't think Barbossa wants a mutinee, do ye?"she asked. Bootstrap shrugged.

"I don't know, Ana. I just don't know..."

* * *

**Oh noes! Jack is in trouble? And what was that of Jack brushing Shelley's hand? I know some of you thought that their friendship wouldn't last, but I bed to differ. -laughs- Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this coming week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Lurves  
-N.G.**


	7. Ye Olde Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

It had been a week since Captain Teague left and Jack became captain of the _Black Pearl_. Shelley, Anamarie, and Bootstrap have caught Barbossa in conversations about a mutinee upon Jack, and killing or abandoning all of the fifteen year old's supporters.

It had been a frustrating week for everyone. Shelley, Anamarie and Bootstrap had been trying to keep the peace between crew and captain, while Jack had been looking for a venture. He finally found it and Shelley was the first one he told.

"We are going to hunt for the ancient Aztec gold!"he said. Shelley stared at him.

"And where is said treasure,"Shelley said smirking. This was her first actual venture as a pirate. Jack smiled.

"The Isle de Muerta,"Shelley stared at him, suddenly remembering something...

- - - - - -

_A foggy view of a small room was around her. Shelley looked to be about the age she was now. She could see other people near her, but they were all blurry. The TV was on and _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ was on._

_Shelley saw the older Jack and skeleton-y Barbossa fighting on a mound of gold. The brunette remember it! _

_The pile of gold was the Aztec treasure, and they were on the Isle de Muerta!_

- - - - - -

Shelley shook her head when she heard Jack calling her name. Jack stared at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"he asked. She nodded.

"When are you going to tell the crew?"Shelley asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Tonight at dinner,"Jack announced. Shelley nodded, trying to seem excited about the journey ahead.

- - - - - -

"I have a venture!"Jack declared. All of the table stopped moving, Shelley even stopped breathing.

"And what be this venture, Captain Jack?"Barbossa asked, a glint flashing in his eye. Jack smiled and didn't see it, but Anamarie did. She gently kicked Shelley's leg who gently kicked Bootstrap's leg.

"It be a venture to find the Aztec gold on the Isle de Muerta!"Barbossa, Koehler, and Twigg stood up. Ragetti and Pintel were already behind Jack, restraining him.

"What's going on?!"Jack asked angrily.

"Thank ye for the destination and the venture _Captain_ Jack,"Barbossa said. "But now we think it be the right time for the _real_ captain to take over."

"And who might that be?"Jack hissed. Barbossa smirked.

"Me!"

- - - - - - -

"Here is your pistol and your one shot, Jack Sparrow,"Anamarie said sadly. The other pirates didn't hear the sadness in her voice. When Jack hadn't been a jerk to her, he was nice. When she handed him the pistol, she leaned up as close as she could to his ear. "Shelley, Bootstrap, and I are behind you one hundred percent. We hate Barbossa for doing this."Jack nodded at her whispered words. When Ana was called back by Koehler, he turned to look at Shelley.

'Good luck,'she mouthed. 'You were a great captain.'He nodded at her and turned to Barbossa.

"So, ye be leaving me now?"

"Aye, Jack. We be leaving,"he then turned an headed on up the gangplank. Knowing that she was probably going to die, Shelley ran to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack stood in alarm for a second before wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"I'm going to miss you _Captain_ Jack Sparrow,"the fourteen year old said. Jack nodded into her hair.

"There is a necklace inside your pillow that I was going to surprise you with after dinner. Get it,"Shelley nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Shelley! Barbossa is about to leave!"Shelley nodded.

"Goodbye, Jack."Jack nodded at her and watched as the girls ran back to the ship. Bootstrap was keeping watch, trying to make sure that no one had seen the two's interactment.

Jack stared down at the pistol as his ship and crew started to sail away. He glared at it.

"I sware on my own blood, or curse me to Davy Jones' locker, that I will kill Hector Barbossa for this mutinee upon meself. Once I get off this island anyway."

* * *

**One more chapter left. I can't wait to finish this story! Poor Jack! He was marooned! Grr! Kill Barbosa!**

**-Shelley**


	8. Ye Olde Chapter 7

**I'm a bit sad to see this story end. It was all really good fun, and the first multi-chapter story that I ever completed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, only myself. The crew of the _Barnacle_ belongs to the author of the young Jack Sparrow books.**

* * *

"No! Bootstrap!"Shelley yelled as she ran over to the rail of the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa had just strapped Bootstrap by his bootstraps and thrown him overboard! Anamarie tried to comfort her friend who was like a sister. The two watched over the edge as Bootstrap struggled against the heavy weight of the cannon. Both turned around at Barbossa's voice.

"Now, I know ye two were loyal to Jack, through the end,"he said. "I must get rid of ye two as well. I won't kill ye, nay, but I will abandon ye at Tortuga on our next stop there. Get personal belongings from yer quarters and then ye shall be escorted to the brig." Shelley and Anamarie all but ran to their cabin and quickly grabbed their personal items. A picture of her mother and father and some extra shillings for Anamarie and the necklace that Jack had given her for Shelley. Lina then came in with Twigg. They tied a rope around the two girls' hands and led them to the brig.

"Hope ye like Tortuga, ye wenches,"Twigg called down to them as he left. Shelley ran a hand through her hair as Anamarie stared into the horizon from the little window.

"We will split up when we get to Tortuga,"the young girl said. "I know I can make a living in Tortuga, but I know ye can't Shelley. I will split off from you once we reach port. There, you will barter yourself a passage on a merchant vessel to Port Royal." Shelley nodded at the younger girl. The two girls hugged each other and waited until they arrived at Tortuga.

- - - - - -

"This is goodbye,"Shelley said to Anamarie from aboard the fishing vessel called _Barnacle_. Anamarie nodded at her.

"I will see ye again someday,"the twelve year old said. Shelley nodded.

"Are you ready to set sail, _mademouiselle_?"said the captain of the ship. He was a year younger than her and he was French.

"Aye,"Shelley said. A girl came up to her after they had set sail. She had silky raven black hair and emerald eyes.

"Ye be alright, sailor?"Shelley gloomily nodded, fingering the necklace that Jack had given her. It had a sparrow engraved on the front and the shape of it was a shell.

"My name be Arabella,"the woman said. "Captain Jean is me husband. His first mate is that native looking guy over there,"she pointed at a guy with ragged hair,"his name be Tumen. Our ship's cook be Captain Jean's sister, Constance."

"I'm Shelley Reno,"Shelley introduced. Arabella nodded and the crew of the _Barnacle_ and Shelley sailed to Port Royal.

* * *

**Wah! It's over! I'm so sad to see it go! I love this story and hopefully I'll get the sequal up and running soon. I hope you have a Happy New Years!**

**Lurves,  
-Night**


End file.
